Snow and hearts
by nastazia indark
Summary: It's snowing,and they're all out to hang out after Orihime's invitation. IchiRuki,Ishihime.Fluffy stuff
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I own none.

* * *

><p>Snow! Too much snow!<br>Everything outside is covered in white. Orihime figured that out as soon as she woke up, when she glanced out of the window and saw the snowflakes falling rapidly on the ground. She stood for a minute, gazing mind-absently, and then she jolted out of her bed excitedly.  
>On the other side of the city, a phone rang soon after. Ichigo picked up the phone to hear a loud voice chirping on the other end of the line.<br>"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's voice sounded, louder than ever, forcing him to hold the speaker far from his ear, in order to save his hearing sense.  
>"What is it, Inoue? Did something happen?" he asked, feeling worried. For all he knew, she could attract all kinds of weird situations.<br>"Take a look outside! It's snowing!"  
>"Yeah…And what's your point?"<br>"What do you mean 'what's my point'?We should all meet up! We should go to the park, play snowball fight, make snowmen, and then go to a café for hot chocolate, and, and…"  
>"Wait, wait Inoue!" Ichigo stopped her uncontrollable train of thoughts. "Are you serious now?"<br>"Of course I am! Please inform Kuchiki-san about that, and I'll contact Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun and Ishida-kun! And get dressed, you don't want to catch a cold! I'll see you in the park, in an hour!"  
>Before he had the chance to protest, Orihime ended the phonecall. At the same time, an exclamation of delight sounded behind him. When Ichigo turned to see, he saw Rukia with a huge smile on her face, already dressed and ready to go.<br>"What do you think you're doing, Rukia?"  
>"What do YOU think you're doing, Ichigo? Get dressed, we don't want to be late!"<br>Kon appeared on her shoulder, and Ichigo glared at both of them.  
>"You idiots.. I'm not going anywhere!<br>"Yes, you are!" Rukia pulled his ear. "You won't be rude, Orihime called us to hang out with her! So get dressed and let's get out of here!"  
>Ichigo sighed. "I can't deny now, can I?"<br>"No. So make it fast before we get late!"  
>He tried to say something, but he stopped, when he noticed her excited face. He couldn't possibly say no to that. So, he took a deep breath and went to change.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ishida thought, as he started getting dressed to go outside. Orihime's call startled him, as he was reading at the time. But when her cheerful voice sounded on the phone, he couldn't help but smile. A smile that soon froze on his lips, when she suggested that they all should go outside. He sighed, trying to explain why this is not a good idea, especially since she tends to be a little bit…unstable. But Orihime wouldn't listen to a single word, insisting that he had to join them all. As he started to wonder silently why was he needed in this, her next phrase made him open his eyes wide.  
>"It won't be the same without you here, Ishida-kun. I'd be very sad if you were to stay at home and not show up. So…can I count on you?"<br>He tried to breathe, for a single moment he thought he forgot how to do it. Then he answered softly. "Of course you can, Inoue-san. I will see you in an hour."  
>As he was getting ready, he was thinking about various things, all of them had to do with Orihime, though. Why would he tell him such a thing? Why would HE be needed? He already knew about her feelings for Kurosaki, so he wouldn't think that he would be needed in that company. Even though he felt good to know that Orihime at least acknowledged him.<br>Taking a deep breath, he started stuffing first-aid supplies into his bag. With Orihime, you never knew when they would be needed. And he didn't want his Orihime to get hurt. Laughing bitterly at the thought of 'his' Orihime, he remembered that his overflowing feelings didn't reach her.  
>Or at least, that's what he thought.<br>Somewhere near, Orihime was getting out of the house, to walk to the park in time. As she walked, hands in her pockets, she found herself smiling. She had convinced Ishida to join her. For a long time, she caught herself thinking of him. She realized that there were times when she could not avert her mind from him, he was constantly on her mind. Like now.  
>When he accepted-even with a slight hesitation, she was almost shouting happily. She beamed, thinking that she would get to be near him, until she started dreaming. When she snapped out of it, she glanced at the watch in her hand and gasped, realizing that she would get late. And now here she was, walking to the park, waiting for a good time. If only she could be more free around him, it would be perfect.<br>Meanwhile, Rukia groaned, waiting impatiently for Ichigo to get ready.  
>'What are you doing, you idiot?Hurry up!" she shouted, entering his room with Kon in her shoulder.<br>The sight of Ichigo putting on his shirt made her forget what she wanted to say for a moment. Luckily, soon she collected herself back and scolded him. "Come on, we're gonna be late because of you-again!"  
>"Hmph… Stop it! I'm ready!"<br>As he put on his coat and stormed off the door, Rukia followed him, looking at him dreamily, blushing from head to toe for a while. She thanked her luck that he didn't turn around to notice her, even though Kon was staring at her face with a scowl.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsuki waved at Chad, who was walking slowly across the road.

"Oi, big guy!"

"Arisawa-san…Are you going to the park?"

"Yeah. Orihime called you too, I presume?"

"I guess she called all of us."

"And first of all, the geek." Tatsuki said, winking. Chad blinked, amused.

"So, she's into Uryuu."

"Yep. As much as Ichigo is into Kuchiki, I guess."

"You knew about that too?"

The val tudo champion responded with a poke at his ribs, which he didn't even notice. "What do you think? It's dead obvious, duh! But I don't know what the hell is wrong with them! Pretending that it's nothing…"

"I guess you're right…"

Then, an idea dawned on Tatsuki, who yanked Chad by his shirt to bring him closer. "I got an idea. Are you with me?"

The tall man nodded in consent, and she kept on talking. "We got to make them confess to each other. And the key word is one: Jealousy.", said Tatsuki with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Duuuuh! Of course I do! Listen…."

* * *

><p>Ishida was the one who arrived first at the park. Breathing heavily, he looked around at the snowy scenery, which got interrupted by the sight of Orihime, dressed in a white coat and white pants, approaching. <em>So beautiful…<em>he pondered. She shouted his name out loud and waved cheerfully.

"Ishida-kuuuuun!"

"Hello, Inoue-san. I wish that you're fine…"

"Ooooh, stop these formalities already!". She hugged him lightly, making him blush a little. Clearing his throat, he tilted his head as if to make the blushing fade. To his relief, Tatsuki and Chad arrived at the same time, saving him. After greeting both of them, Tatsuki took Orihime away, asking her to go buy some hot chocolate together.

When they were away, Chad turned to Uryuu. "Ehm…listen. I have something to say, and I thought that you could listen to me. You're more quiet than Ichigo."

Ishida nodded in consent.

"I was thinking of asking Inoue out."

The raven-haired boy felt all the blood draining from his face, but he kept on a cool face. "…Why not? Give it a try, Sado-kun…" he said, biting the inside of his lips. Chad tilted his head. "I will…"

_He's jealous. Certainly jealous._

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Tatsuki was walking side by side with Orihime. Hands in her pockets, the spike-haired girl said indifferently.<p>

"The geek has grown hotter, hasn't he?"

Silence.

"And he's single, obviously…I think about trying to take a chance with him."

Orihime gulped. "S-Sure! Why not? Ishida-kun is a nice person…"

"Thanks, Hime."

_She's annoyed, that's for sure. That's our chance. Got to talk to Chad soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo and Rukia were walking down the road, with Kon stuffed in Rukia's bag. Without exchanging a word they walked, each lost in his own thoughts. They didn't even notice how far they'd walked, till they saw Tatsuki and Orihime closing in.

"Hey guys! So good to see you!" Orihime chirped, while Tatsuki waved silently.

"Hey girls!" was Rukia's response, while Ichigo nodded. Kon got his head out of Rukia's bag and jumped right on Orihime's arms.

"Sweet Inoue-saaaaaan!", and she hugged him. Lost in his daydreaming, he didn't notice that Tatsuki got a hold of him until it was too late.

"You little bother…You'll come with me!" she said and, after waving, ran towards Chad and Ishida. Said boys were sitting on a bench, Ishida entwining his fingers nervously. Chad nodded to Tatsuki from afar, to let her know about their plan. She responded with a wink and when she reached them, she gave Kon to Ishida. " He's afraid that you'll sew his mouth, so he's always behaving around you" was her explanation. "Chad, why don't you go and greet them and I'll stay with Kon and Ishida?"

Chad walked off, while Tatsuki turned to Ishida. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean Arisawa-san?"

"Oh, nothing special. Did Chad tell you about Hime?"

"How did you…" he trailed off, but she pulled him close and she hissed.

"What do you think? Instead of behaving like a man and go claim the girl, you sit here with me and a stupid stuffed animal!"

Ishida didn't say a word and she continued. "You'd better go down there and do something, will you? Before he takes her!"

He sighed. "Should I?"

"Yes, you should. Go find her, for god's sake!Or wait…I'll bring her to you, okay?" He nodded and sighed again. "But…does she like me?"

Tatsuki's answer was a friendly, but harsh slap on the back of the head. "Can't you be less of a gentleman for once? Before you lose the girl? Anyway, I'll bring her now. Stop being such an idiot, okay?" And with these words, she ran off.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Orihime was staring at Ichigo and Rukia, who were bantering about casual stuff. As usual. <em>Why don't they admit it and get over it?<em>She pondered, smirking at the thought. She thought she should do about it, so she decided to go straight ahead.

Ichigo, who was at that time fighting with Rukia, did not notice Orihime's whereabouts, until two hands wrapped around his arm. Her voice, purring next to him, made him jump. "Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuun…."

"W-What is it, Inoue?" Rukia was glaring at Orihime, but she went on. "Nothing, I just wanted you to show me how to skate, you know?"

Ichigo frowned. "Uhm…Sure?"

"Great!" She dragged him along and left, leaving Rukia and Chad alone. Then Chad turned to look at Rukia, who was biting her lip.

"Kuchiki, are you alright?"

No response.

"They do look good together…"

"Shut it, Chad."

He smiled. "So…why don't you tell him?"

"Because he's an idiot!"

"But a lovely idiot, eh?"

"….."

"Go ahead. Before he starts dating Inoue, alright?"

Rukia ran off to where Orihime headed. But instead of Orihime, she found Tatsuki. She decided she didn't have much time to care, so she tried to send Tatsuki away. She left to see Chad swiftly, while Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"Congrats strawberry."

"For what? "

"Dating Inoue, of course!"

"Are you an idiot? I've never…", but before he could continue, Rukia stepped closer and claimed a kiss. No matter how shocked he was, he wouldn't say no. He kissed her back. They parted for breath, not wanting to talk any more.


	5. Chapter 5

On the other side of that park, Ishida and Orihime were sitting on a bench with Kon between them. Ishida fidgeted with his fingers, trying to gather all the courage needed to talk to her. But when he opened his mouth to say something, she interrupted him.

"So…You and Tatsuki-chan…" She was looking away, smiling. But something was off with that smile. "I hope you two have lots of fun! "

"Orihime…"

"Yes, Ishida-kun? I'm serious! Take care of her, will you?"

"…"

The silence was unbearable, and the sad smile of that girl made him ache._ That's my chance._

He suddenly leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She gasped and turned to look at him. "Ishida-kun…?" but all words were stopped as he finally kissed her fully on her lips. And he would have kissed her more, if Kon didn't cough out loud to stop them.

"Okay, okay! We know you two are in love! Now could you get off my back because I'm jealous?"

The two of them laughed and headed to the others, with Kon between them. There, they were all gathered. Ichigo was holding Rukia's hand and Tatsuki was laughing, along with Chad.

"What took you so long?" Tatsuki shouted. "Until you two settled up, we managed to hook up those two!" she pointed at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Such a skilled mess-creator you are…" Ishida mused aloud, and everybody laughed.

"Blame the big guy over there, too" she pointed at Chad, smirking.

"Soooo…you brought us four together…But what about you two?" Rukia winked at Ichigo.

Chad and Tatsuki looked at each other, then laughed.

"Shut up, you four. Come on, let's go for some coffee!"

All agreed and started walking towards a café. Such a nice mess it was, all thanks to two caring friends.

"Now now, why didn't you find someone for me too?" Kon complained.

"Who knows, I might find you a stuffed bear or something!"

Tatsuki made Kon silent and they all walked out of the park, laughing contently.


End file.
